Kion's and Nguruma's Birthday: Part 1-2
Kion's and Nguruma's Birthday is the seventh two part episode of Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands. Synopsis When Kion's Brother, Nguruma gets kidnapped by One-eye. Kion and the rest of the lion guard must bring him back home before the birthday party starts. Transcript Part 1: The Plain (The episodes starts at pride rock and the royal family and the other members of the lion guard is planing something) -Nala: What do you guys think we should do for Nguruma's and Kion's Birthday? -Mansa: Maybe we can throw a big birthday party for them? -Makini: Oh, Great idea Mansa. -Bunga: Yeah,We can have a birthday cake. -Fuli: And decorations. -Beshte: And don't forget we can invite all there friends to party. -Simba: Then it's settled. We'll have a huge birthday party for Kion and Nguruma (Looks at Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu) I need you three to tell all of theirs about the Party tonight a Pride Rock. -Zazu: Right away sire! -Pumbaa: You can count on us (With that Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu left to go tell all of Kion and Nguruma's friends about the party) -Kaka: What are we going to do if Kion and Nguruma shows up? We don't want them to see the Surprise -Kion: What Surprise? (Kion and Nguruma came back from there stroll around the Pride Lands) -Kiara: (Laughs nervously) Kion! Nguruma! It's good to see my two little Brothers. We was just talking to Kaka about showing you something at Lake Matope) -Kaka: What! I don't say anything abo- (Before Kaka can finish kiara covers his moth with her paw) -Kion: What's at Lake Matope? -Kiara: I heard that some baby Crocodiles are about to hatch. And kaka here is going to take you there. Right Kaka? (Kiara uncovers Kaka's mouth) -Kiara: (Whispers to Kaka) Ono, will get you when we finish getting everything ready. -Kaka: (Whispers to Kiara) Got it. (Kaka walks past Kion and Nguruma and stops to look back at them) -Kaka: Come on you two let's go see those baby Crocodiles. -Kion: I guess i'll see you later. -Nguruma: Bye. (Nguruma and Kion left with Kaka to Lake Matope) -Kiara: That was a close one. Kion and Nguruma could have found out about the Party. -Mahuluti: Specking of the party, I can help my mom with making a cake for the party. -Thamani: Can me, Nyota and Mansa help out? -Kuuma: Sure you can -Sarafina: Well that means the rest of us can decorate Pride Rock -Sarabi: Well we better get started before sundown (Meanwhile at lake Matope Kaka, Nguruma and Kion saw the first batch of eggs hatch) -Kion: Hey there little guys -Baby Crocodile #1:(Looks at Kaka) Mama? -Kaka: I'm not you Mama (A female crocodile gets out of the lake and walks over to the baby crocodiles) -Kaka: (Points to the female Crocodlie) That's your mom (The baby crocodile's looks at the female crocodile) -Baby Crocodile's: Mama! (While kion and kaka was paying attention to the baby crocodile's. Nguruma heard a noise in the tall grass so he went to go investigate. Where he found two jackal Pups.) -Nguruma: Who are you guys? (The two jackal pups stopped playing and they looked at Nguruma) -Dogo: The names dogo and this is my sister Kijana. -Kijana: Hi -Nguruma: It's nice to meet you. -Kijana: Why are you here on you birthday? -Nguruma: We're here to see some baby crocodiles. Wait how do you know that it's my birthday. -Dogo: We head all the other Pridelanders talking about it. Coming Soon Part 2: The Birthday Coming Soon Characters * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Simba * Kiara * Kovu * Nala * Nguruma * Mahuluti * One-Eye * Waovu * Jaali * Kwaruza * Mabaki * Saka * Sumu * Kenge * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Nia * Tajiri * Goigoi * Kiburi * Kenge * Reirei * Mpishi (debut) * Mwoga * Mzingo * Njano * Nyeusi * Nduli * Shupavu * Nne * Tano * Tamka * Ushari * Hasira * Arjana and Athena * Mfano * Hofu * Boma * Mansa * Thamani * Nyota * Kaka * Haraka * Ona * Hamu * Vitani * Merah * Safiri * Shauri * Dage, Kaisa, Chane and Amara (debut) * Kuchimba * Tipilire * Tiifu * Shauku * Jahi * Maia * Kanu * Chatu * Asante * Hafsa * Jasiri * Madoa * Wema and Tunu * Mdalasini Trivia * This is the second time that villains work together to get rid of the lion guard. The first time was in Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands. Category:Fanfiction Category:Princess ava15 Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Category:Episodes